Unbound
by Reaper7
Summary: Sequel to Interactions. Now that Crona has a bit more confidence in himself, he's able to handle a few more things. Including the new maid that seems interested in him. Once he's done, he'll also start planning for a better life. Crona/Mizune/Eruka. Lemon. Smut. Not for kids.


**Heh, here I am with another pervy story. Man, I think I'm going to hell for all this. Ah well, whatever.**

**This is a sequel to my story 'Interactions'. Make sure to read it, and this will make more sense.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the months, he and Eruka had been spending more and more time together. Medusa didn't seem to notice, and if she did she didn't seem to care. After all, her research on codename: Black Blood was beginning to give wonderful results. She had no time to care for her son, so this gave Crona more time to be with Eruka. She not only taught him of things Medusa denied him, but of many things that he could very well take for himself. Not to mention that thanks to her, he was starting to get a better picture of who his 'mother' truly was. Once he knew enough, he'd take care of her.

His relationship with Eruka became more emotional as well, and the lust seemed to grow the more he learned about her, and she learned about him. Not only Eruka though. Interestingly enough, another maid showed interest in him. That's kind of why they were currently in his room, the maid in front of him and Eruka on his bed, as presentable as always, except she had a slight smile on her face as he circled the woman.

Her name was Mizune, and she was beautiful as well. Pink hair that reached past her chin, brown eyes, and a rather nice rack. She was a bit more braver than Eruka, actually looking at him in the eye, but that somehow didn't stop her from blushing and fidgeting under his gaze. He'd have to ask Eruka if he was really that scary, seeing as even she's still getting use to looking at him in the eye. She could do it, but only for a little while before she looks away and blushes, maybe because of all the sex they had been doing lately. Anyway, back to the matter at hand...

Much like he did with Eruka, he started off with taking in her figure. A nice bust, wide hips, round butt, long legs. Yup, he liked her. Ever since he and Eruka became... _intimate_, he had been paying a bit more attention to the members of the opposite sex. He'd even noticed to girls in particular that he'd seen walking around outside. One of them was a girl named Maka. Not much to tell on the chest department, but he did like how her rear end was, and her milky thighs when she wore that skirt. The other was a foreigner, he could tell because of the name. Tsubaki, he's sure she was called, and she had a very nice pair of melons that he would love to grope. Yes, he has indeed begun to look at girls more differently.

Except Medusa. Because she was his mother. And a bitch. Yeah, Eruka had taught him a few things, and one of them was the realization that his mother was a bitch. He'd have to... rectify that, soon. Oh crap. _'I think I'm starting to think like her. That can't be good.'_ Mizune fidgeted when she saw him frown, getting a quirked eyebrow from him. _'Ah well, I'll handle it later.'_ His right hand reached out, slowly so as to not startle her. He rested his palm on her hip, feeling her shiver at the touch. Oh how nicely the maid's outfit hugged her body. It was almost as intoxicating as Eruka. _'Wonder how she looks without it.'_ He looked up at her eyes and brought her a bit closer. Even though she was a good head taller than him, she still appeared nervous. "Why exactly have you come here?" he asked, his voice a lot more sultry than Mizune ever heard him.

"I-I..." she stuttered, gulping nervously. "Eruka says th-that you are a kind master, and... well, I am c-curious as to... um, as to what e-exactly she m-meant by that. So I-I..."

"So you thought it necessary to come here? To spy on us?" he asked, circling her slowly but making sure his hand stayed on her hip or hand. A small part of him enjoyed how she squirmed and whimpered under his touch. No wonder Medusa did this to him, it felt great to have power over them like this! Still, there was one thing he didn't like.

The fear.

While he liked seeing Eruka submit to him, when he saw Medusa order her around, it was almost the same, but there was fear in her eyes. He didn't want that. He hated that fear. He preferred the submissive, lustful look she gave him when he controlled her, took her, _owned_ her. At least then, she seemed to enjoy it. He was like his mother sometimes, but he wanted to be as little like her possible. So far, only his desire for dominance seemed to be the only thing they had in common. Well, that, and...

He quickly shook his head. He seriously needed to stop spacing out. "Mizune, correct?" he asked, stopping in front of her and giving her a soft smile. She nodded, shifting her feet. "Okay then, suppose I were to _show_ you what me and Eruka have been doing all this time... Will that satisfy you?" She hesitated, but nodded. His smiled seemed to become more kinder, almost loving. "I can handle that. Let's see if you can."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, he suddenly dashed forward, wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned a bit on his toes, and kissed her lips. Mizune let out a squeak as she stumbled a bit, unable to escape because of Crona's surprisingly strong grip. Her eyes widened when she felt him force his tongue into her mouth, exploring her thoroughly and sensually. She tried, and failed, to quiet a moan when she felt his tongue slither and curl around her own, almost like a wet, erotic dance happening inside her mouth. She felt herself begin to weaken, and he seemed to become more amused judging from the glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

Crona wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling her legs begin to weaken and then collapse under her as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He smiled, letting go of her lips and breathing a bit heavily. Her face was flushed and pink, almost like her hair. He smiled at her, making her face redden a bit more. "You're very soft, you know." She squeaked when she felt his hand on her rear-end, softly kneading and squeezing her rump. She squirmed, but she didn't really put up much resistance. His right hand travelled up to her chest, gripping her softly and rubbing his thumb over the area of her nipple. He smiled, realizing that he could feel the small nub. "Now that's quite naughty of you. No bra? My my, I wonder what you were _really_ planning to do when you got here." he teased while kissing her neck lightly.

"N-no! I-I swear, I w-wasn't! I-I..." she was cut off by her own gasp when Crona pinched her nipple through her clothing, leaning back and letting himself sit back onto the bed with Mizune straddling his lap. He continued to grope her a bit more, taking off her clothes little by little. Before he did, though, he paused and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Would you like to continue? I'm not going to force you, Mizune." he said in a serious tone. She looked deep into his eyes, eyes that were showing the utmost sincerity. She nodded her head.

"Yes. P-please, continue." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Another pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Crona's torso. Eruka's head popped out right beside his own, kissing him on the cheek.

"Young master, did you forget about me already?" she asked with a pout. Crona smiled at her and kissed her lips, his hands once again moving and rubbing Mizune's tits. The pinkette moaned, her arousal growing while Eruka got off and began to take off her clothes. Crona meanwhile also continued to strip Mizune of her clothes. Both girls were now naked with Crona only having his pants on, and even then Eruka was working on taking them off as he played with Mizune. Crona twisted himself to the side so that Mizune was on her back with Crona between her legs as one hand groped her breast and the other on her ass while he licked her navel teasingly, enjoying how she trembled. He also found it interesting how she had six lines around her belly button, like whiskers. She was gasping and panting, her own hands rubbing his back and running through his hair. Eruka was busy kissing and rubbing his neck and shoulders, sometimes her hands roaming to either Crona's crotch or to Mizune's chest. With a few quick tugs, Crona's pants were removed and his penis was now free, rubbing against Mizune's thigh. She gasped, giving him the chance he needed to thrust his tongue into her mouth once more and explore it vigorously. Mizune was powerless as she felt Crona invade her mouth as his and Eruka's hands roamed over her, squeezing and rubbing her body as she moaned like a bitch in heat.

When Crona let her mouth go, Mizune was panting and gasping, arching her body as Crona kissed her neck and collar while he aligned himself to her entrance. Rubbing the head to get it wet, he looked at her one more time for approval. She simply wrapped her legs around his waist. With a quick and hard thrust, he entered her warm hole and grunted as he bottomed out inside her, her walls wrapping around his dick deliciously. He smiled down at her happy expression. Her back arched as she gripped the sheets. Crona wasted no time in setting a rhythm.

Mizune screwed her eyes shut as she felt his hands on her tits, his hips moving quickly and hitting the spots that seemed to make her go crazier by the second. She had been in a relationship before, but even then it never felt this good. "Faster, young master." she moaned hungrily, Crona complying as he groped her breast almost roughly, not that she minded. If anything, it seemed that she actually liked how he was so rough with her. His right hand slowly snaked its way downward, rubbing her ass cheek slightly, before he inserted his index finger into her puckered ass hole. She made a wonderful "Chiii!" sound as her head shot back, her tongue lolling out and her walls tightening. He groaned, wiggling his finger around a bit and enjoying how her voice pitched.

"You really liked that, don't you. You like having something in your ass, little mouse!" he grunted, inserting another finger and enjoying how much she tightened and 'chii'ed.

"M-master! I-I fee- ah! I- Chi-chiiiiii!" She couldn't finish her sentence as Crona felt her walls suddenly tighten and her body quiver. He groaned as he felt his own climax approaching.

"Mizune, here I come." he warned, though it seemed that she wasn't paying attention since her eyes were unfocused and she was drooling. He thrust into her almost desperately before he finally burst, her walls milking him like her life depended on it, further increasing his pleasure. He groaned and let her rest her head on his shoulder as he continued to plant butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulders. When Mizune was again capable of coherent thought, she sighed and snuggled closer to Crona as he laid back, his dick popping out of her cunt while she savored the feeling of her master's cum in her womb.

Crona turned his head and grinned at Eruka, who all this time had been fingering herself while rubbing one of her breast. He reached out and pushed her hand out of the way, his own fingers entering her as she moaned out his name. He loved how she said is name. "M-Master Crona~! R-Ribbit!" she gasped, making him harden once again, something that made Mizune absolutely ecstatic.

Crawling off, Mizune kneeled down next to the bed and sat in between her master's legs, watching in wonder how Crona's cock throbbed and twitched. With a deep breath, she leaned forward and licked the underside of his cock, causing him to gasp and buck his hips a bit. She licked him up and down, relishing how her own juices and his cum mixed wonderfully as she licked her master's cock. She continued to lick his member with relish while Eruka crawled over Crona, straddling his face. He didn't complain in the slightest, happily licking and sucking Eruka's flower while said girl moaned and 'croaked' like a cute little frog. Feeling a bit more bold, Mizune popped most of Crona's member into her mouth while fondling his balls. Crona shivered, groaning when he felt the back of Mizune's throat with his tip. He gasped when she went further, his mouth opening more and licking Eruka more forcefully when he felt Mizune's throat wrap around his dick. Mizune was bobbing her head, happily cleaning her master's cock from all of her and his cum. Even though she was doing that, she felt herself becoming more and more wet, her legs trembling as she let go of Crona's cock and sandwiched it between her breast, sucking on the tip and moving her tits up and down.

Crona was growling and moaning as he thrust his hips, at the same time he was attacking Eruka's sensitive clit while his hands rested on the frog girl's ass. His breathing began to become more erratic as he bucked his hips more, forcefully fucking Mizune's tits and mouth viciously, much to the maids enjoyment. "Master! I'm cumming! Ribbit! Ribbit-ribbit!" she opened her mouth in a silent scream as she came, her juices exploding onto Crona's face as he drank greedily while he came as well, his semen flooding Mizune's mouth almost at once. Unable to swallow all of it, she released his cock and let the rest of the cum splatter over he face and breast, her tongue moving around her mouth as she savored her master's taste. It was rather sweet, mostly salty, but she found herself loving it more than anything she had ever encountered in her life.

Eruka slowly got off of her master's head, panting and managing to spread herself out on her back, her hair haphazardly splaying out. She closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, and snapped them open when she felt someone crawl over her. She soon saw it was Mizune, who bent down and kissed Eruka in the lips while opening her mouth, forcing some of Crona's cum into the silver-haired maid. Both girls moaned as they kissed and shared their master's seed within their mouths. Eruka gasped again when she felt Crona's arms wrap around her waist as his dick rubbed against her entrance. Just when she thought he was going to plunge in, he shifted a bit and aimed at her other hole.

"M-master! That's aaaaAAAAHHHHHMMMMMM...!" she began, feeling him enter her ass as she screamed, only for her mouth to be covered by Mizune's lips while Crona began to move, groaning at how tight she gripped him while burying himself to the hilt. He stilled himself, waiting for Eruka to adjust and her groaning to become moans as she shifted as well, feeling her master within her ass. Once he was sure she was okay, Crona grabbed a hold of Eruka's breast and began to thrust into her, Eruka's moans warping into the little 'Ribbit's that he loved so much while Mizune touched the smaller girl in whatever place she could, kissing and licking her neck with gusto.

One of the pinkette's hands slowly travelled down until she found the smaller maid's pussy and began to rub it, Eruka squealing in both surprise and delight as she felt Mizune insert two fingers into her pussy. Crona was pounding into Eruka's ass mercilessly, loosing himself in her tightness and still showing enough restraint to make sure he didn't hurt her. Her moans of pain were gone now, so he was jack-hammering into her, begging for release as he felt his shaft begin to pulse.

"Eruka, I'm going to cum now." he grunted, speeding up as the sound of flesh smacking could be heard throughout the room, as well as the two maids moaning as once again their tongues battled. With a final grunt, Crona bottomed out inside Eruka, his seed shooting deep into her bowels and warming her insides in an indescribable way. At the same time, Eruka came as well, her asshole tightening around Crona and making his ejaculation last longer. They stayed like that for a bit longer, but soon their exhaustion won over and Crona laid back, his dick still buried in Eruka's ass as he and Mizune managed to cover the three of them in the bed sheets. With a silent good night and a few kisses, the three finally went to sleep.

* * *

"I really am sorry for your loss, Crona. I'm sure you will want to be alone now." said a man around his twenties, his right eye was a dark brown color while his left was covered with a black eye-patch. He wore a business suit with twin-tails and his hair was swept back in a spiky fashion.

Currently, the man and Crona, along with his 'personal' maids, were in the study that belonged to Medusa. Or at least, it once did. It came as 'sad' news when she was found dead, apparently having fallen down the stairs and broken her neck along with a few of her ribs puncturing her organs. Now, being of the Gorgon lineage, Crona was now the head of house as of today.

The room wasn't really much to look at, aside from the wallpaper that was a brown color with tan diamond patterns. It always reminded him of a snake. The desk was facing the door, its back to the only wall with a large window on it, overlooking the town they lived in. Crona was sitting on the large chair, the chair turned to face the window as Crona sat, one leg over the other as his hands were intertwined in front of his face.

"Thank you, Mr. DeLycan. And thank you for your words, but I will be fine." said Crona, his voice as neutral and calculated as his mother's. Mr. DeLycan shivered a bit at how much the boy, though much kinder, was like his mother when it came to hiding emotion. Turning ever so slightly, Crona added, "Our families will still be doing business, I suppose." it was more of a demand than a question, though the older man was sort of expecting it.

With a wolfish grin he said, "Of course my boy. We will not abandon you in your time of need, not since your mother has helped me with my money problems. With your mother gone, we of the DeLycan will be indebted to you now."

"Thank you sir. Most kind of you." The older man turned and walked to exit the office, stopping once the door was open.

"Oh, and there's no need to be formal. From now on, you can call me Free." With that, Free left the office and was escorted out of the mansion, never aware of the grin on Crona's face whenever the death of his mother was mentioned.

Looking to either side of him, his eyes met those of his beloved maids. Mizune to his left and Eruka to his right, both having smiles on their faces now that they were also free from the horrible woman's grasp. A knock suddenly was heard, one that was loud and boisterous. Crona immediately knew who it was. The one who, with some simple persuasion, tripped Medusa and was technically responsible for her death. "Come in, Thirteen." he called out, the door opening to show a young man, a few years older than Crona, that was heavily muscled and had a scar over his face in the shape of an 'X'. He had black hair that was rather shaggy, and his eyes were a deep black, like coal. He wore a white shirt with a black line over the right shoulder, and black pants with black boots.

"Kid, I thought I told you I want to be called Ragnarok! I'm not a fucking test number anymore!" he said, annoyed when Crona only turned around in the chair and gave him a kind smile just like his mother would.

"Sorry, I suppose I forgot."

"Oh, now you're _trying_ to be like your mother, aren't you, you little fucker!" Ragnarok growled. Crossing his arms over his chest. "Well? I held my end of the deal, now you hold up yours."

With a nod Crona reached into the desk's left-hand drawer and took out a folder. He handed it to Ragnarok, who took it immediately and read through it. "Congratulations, Ragnarok Draconem. You are now a citizen of this town. I wish you luck in starting a normal life, despite your infertility."

"Meh." Ragnarok just shrugged, placing the folder under his arm. "I'm not interested in having a kid any time soon. I'm more interested in seeing a few chicks first." he said before turning and walking out the door. "Thanks kid!" he called back, not seeing Crona's wave.

When they were sure the man wouldn't hear them, Mizune turned to Crona and asked, "Is it really wise to let him go?"

"I'm not interested in the Black Blood. And so far the only thing he wants is to have some freedom. He may not be smart, but he knows enough to take care of himself. For all the things Medusa put him through, he deserves a bit of freedom. Besides, even if he did decide to go against me, there is now no proof that we ever interacted. Only that he popped out of nowhere should the wrong people start snooping around, and even then it'll look like a simple foreigner got in unnoticed. He just needs to stay out of the radar for a while." Standing up, he walked to the door and closed it, locking it with a satisfactory _click_. Turning to the girls, a familiar glint was in his eyes as he looked around the room. "I believe it's time to christen this room. So many unhappy memories... What say you, ladies?" His answer came in the sound of heavy breathing, giggling, and the sound of clothes coming off and hitting the ground. Things were looking out for him. _'I'm going to have fun handling all of this.'_ he thought as he and the girls began to fill the room with sounds of passion.

* * *

**I found a few problems after reading over it, so I fixed it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
